


Protagonists

by MagieFish



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale
Genre: Also he’s acrobat cause he’s got a lot of practice, Bout to jump down a very deep rabbit hole, Chara is Female, Frisk is a selfish jerk, Gen, Hacking, Language but it’s censored, Micheal is lonely, Plz don’t kill me for that, multi fandom, tags will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Chara knew that Frisk was different. What with them pausing the game for hours to tamper with code. But she was never ready for what happened next.*I want to move on(So, yeah, Frisk is basically like ‘Screw Undertale, I’m gonna goes to another video game’ and Chara is like ‘U fool’ so um yeah. Edgy shenanigans insue.)





	1. Chapter 1

Chara knew that Frisk was different. What with them pausing the game for hours to tamper with code. But she was never ready for what happened next. 

*I want to move on.

Chara stared at Frisk. They had a smile on her face as she gestured to the glowing doorway near her. A tear between worlds in a sea of binary. _I should’ve seen this coming. I should’ve._

*I tell Chara that I’ve tried every route. Every variable. FUN value, Neutral, pacifist, genocide. I tried to make it more interesting by tampering with it, but it would just have the same results. Every last choice made. 

They gestured to the tear.

*This can take us somewhere else. Another world. And then we can play there. And they get a chance to play here. A fair trade.

”No.”

Frisk gave her a confused look. Chara’s eyes were brown slits. Her arms folded like a dissapointed parent.

”You can’t go about messing with other worlds. It would disrupt everything. Plus, if another person came here, well....they don’t understand how it works. And Flowey or Sans would notice. It would be too dangerous.”

Frisk’s smiled grew wider. Malicious intent lay on their expression. Chara clenched her fist. _Looks like we may have to do this the hard way._ An unfimaliar option came up. Written in yellow was HACK. The world flickered to black and white. Chara brandished her knife. Confusion fell across her face as Frisks hand sunk into the button like a pool of water.

***WHo SaYS I NeEd yOU?**

**Disruption.**

**An empty feeling.**

**Impossible.**

Chara stared at her soul. Or where it should be. In it’s place was a white one. * **I am filled with....** _No. That’s...impossible. The only way I’m alive is through her, we share a soul! But I’m not dead. How am I not dead?!_ She looked back up. Frisks soul was there, floating in her hand, the other being removed from the mysterious button. 

*You tell Chara that it’s been fun. Be ready for a new person to hang around.

”NO!!”

Everything seemed to stop. Frisk grinned at her before being swallowed by 1s and 0s. Pain shot through her body as she fell to the floor. She scrambled up. The tear was sealed.

”NO!!!!”, She banged her fists against the edge of the void in which it was contained, “NO!!! FRISK!!! FRISK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!????”

 She looked around frantically, searching for an answer within the void. She reached inside of her and pulled out her soul. _It’s....It’s a monsters. But...But how? Did...did she take it?! Is someone dead?! DAMMIT!!_ She paced around the void, her mind buzzing with a forming plan. _Ok. I can’t leave the void without a player. Meaning I can’t see who this soul belongs to. So that means......_ She looked to the sealed tear. _I will have to wait for a new one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this short, it’s just an introduction.  
> Just to clarify, most of these games will probably be indie ones. So, um, stay tuned for the next update.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashes lay on the ground, disrupted as a piece of wood crashed down. The smell of death and despair lay in the air. Darkness lay on the area, a chocking veil that refused to leave, clinging to the spot of decay. Hidden within this place, stood a man. The wind whistled past, making his loose grey hoodie blow in the wind. A sign was clutched in a black glove, covered in soot. It was dropped to the ground with a loud crash, splintering against some metal. Silence. There was crunching as footsteps cut through the silence. Through the darkness, a young man was approaching. He wore a blue uniform that brought an air of authority with it.

”Hey!”, He called out, “This is a restricted area, you’re not supposed to be here!”

The grey hood turned slightly. The face was swallowed in darkness. There was a click as a gun was removed from it’s holster.

”Look, I don’t want to make this difficult. Leave now and I won’t press any charges.”

No response. The hood turned away.

”Hey, look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Furious footsteps splintered wood as the man made his way towards him. He reached out a hand and grabbed his shoulder.

”Ok, you’re coming with-“

The man’s stomach screamed in pain as boot landed in it. The gun clattered to the floor as he skidded back across the wreckage. After his vision cleared he looked up to see his gun being picked up by a glove and left hang by the man’s side. He looked down at him. There were no eyes. Only empty, black voids with single pinpricks of light. The man noticed a foul smell in the air and it grew stronger as the purple man crouched down to his level. The man attempted to scramble up, but stopped when a gun met his gaze.

”I’m going to make this simple.”, Micheal said, calmly, “You can go and get your cop friends, but know that you won’t be able to catch me.”

The man began to slowly crawl away, but the gun followed him.

“I’ll give you 5 seconds to run.”

A bullet hit a nearby piece of metal startling the man. He scrambled to his feet and ran off, whimpering like a child that dropped its ice cream. Micheal smiled. _Heh. Actually thought I was going to kill him. Good job Micheal. Thanks Micheal._ He turned and walked off, whistling a tune as he climbed through the wreckage. He inspected the gun currently held in his hands. _Nice. Would’ve been useful in Fazbears Fright._

“There he is!!”, Micheal swung his head around to see about 5 police men, one of which he had already seen, “There’s the devil!!!”

They all had expressions he had seen before. Horror, shock, anger. _Yep. That’s the usual._ Broken glass became more broken as they began to run towards him. _Oh sh**._ Two more feet joined the unrhythmic thumping as he left the site of destruction. He swung around a corner, avoiding a puddle, and hearing two men cry out as they slipped on said puddle. Three bins lay just ahead. Micheal leapt on top them, knocking them over as he went. _Crap they’re still coming. Don’t know when to quit do they._ Illuminated lampposts were before them, lighting up the pavement. A bullet hit each one as Micheal ran into the road. A cars horn screeched as he turned to look at the bright lights. He backflipped onto the car, and onto the roof as it turned a corner. One police man followed it, his breathing growing heavy. Micheal smirked before getting off the car for the sake of the panicked driver inside. The cops desperate cries of ‘stop in the name of the law’ caused Micheal to run faster. He swerved another corner. _F***._ The road of a motorbike headed towards him as flashing lights illuminated the person upon it. Michael turned around. He felt something go through him and heard a tire getting punctured. The motorbike drew to a stop. The man holding the gun stared at Micheal in disbelief. He looked down. A bullet hole went straight through his chest. He sighed before looking up.

”Do you know how long it takes to fix my hoodie after stuff like that?”

Silence.

”This is expensive. I had to save up 5 long nights of near death work money to buy this y’know? And you just had to go and fire a bullet.”

More silence.

”Excuse me, I’m talking. It’s very rude to ignore someone like this.”

There was a very loud scream as a gun clattered to the floor and the man ran off. Micheal looked over his shoulder to find that the motorbike man was long gone, the lights on his bike still flashing. Micheal switched them off before inspecting the tire. _Punctured, But I have another tire back at my place._ He picked up the bike and began to walk along with it, continuing the melody he was whistling earlier.

* * *

 It wasn’t exactly a decent living space. There were holes in the roof, allowing rain to make its way in. The wallpaper had long peeled away, only small patches remaining. It was a shadow of what it used to be, but Micheal still called it home. The old grandfather clock ceased to chime as he made his way past. Opening the door of a forgotten room, Micheal turned on the light. It was filled with metal parts and tires, wind ups and random bits and bobs. Micheal looked over at rusted metal skeleton.

”Hello Eggs Benedict.”, He said, leaving the motorbike to lean against a rotting table, “What have you been doing?”

He picked up a tire and compared it to the size of the old one.

”Standing there looking horrifying? I thought so.”

He began to remove the old one, the small amount of air that was left inside letting out a final deflated cry before vanishing.

”You know what I did today? I outran some cops! I also got to kick one. It was very cathartic.”

He tossed the rubber corpse to one side and dragged a pump close to him.

”And I got another gun.”, He lay his metal weapon down on the table, “And this motorbike. I’ve always wanted a motorbike.”

He leaned down and began to fix the tire to it. 

“When I was a kid, I imagined that when I was older, I would cruise about town on one of these. Thought it was cool. That everyone would respect me. Those were the days. Thought I was going to grow up, get the girl, start a family!”, He gave a sad smile before it vanished, “How wrong I was to think that.”

Rain pitter pattered outside, thunder echoing through the house. The lamp above swayed gently from side to side. A light breeze blew through the area. Papers blew off the table. _Huh. Didn’t I close the door._ Metal chains draped around iron structures clattered, the sheets of paper violently blowing around the room. The lamps light shone upon random areas as a new one came from somewhere else. Micheal stood up hadn’t stared at a crack forming in midair. _What the?_ A great explosion sounded, like something tearing. Light near blinded Micheal, and when he had blinked it off, he looked back. A void of 1s and 0s lay before him. _What is that!?_ He walked forward cautiously. He felt his body bump into something and looked down. Gazing up at him with line eyes was a child. Micheal stared for a bit.

*I say hello to the mysterious purple man.

”Ah!”, He stumbled backwards tripping onto the table.

The child had yellow skin and short brown hair. They wore a blue shirt with two purple stripes and brown shorts and boots. Micheal grabbed his gun and pointed it at them. _Wait...._ **no. You’re better than him.** He slowly lay the gun back down and stared accusingly at the mysterious youth. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?”

*I introduce myself as Frisk. I tell him that you are in his house because you were attracted to the nearest source of DETERMINATION. 

“I’m sorry, but you’re not making any sense.”

*I say ‘I take it that you don’t have any souls around here?’

Frisk gasped as the man pinned them against the wall, glaring at her.

”How do you know about _souls?_ ”

*I recall my lessons in school. ‘Every human has a soul. They come in seven variants. Perseverance, Integrity, Patience, Kindness, Justice, Bravery and Determination. Determination appears only once every century. I have one! Look’

A glowing red heart appeared in their hand. Micheal stared at it. _Souls don’t look like that._

“W-What are you?”

*’I’m a human’ I say. I reach out and touch him. He gives me a confused look. His skin feels all wrong. I also notice an awful smell. My face wrinkles in disgust. ‘I should be asking you what you are’

Micheal let go of Frisk, staring at them. He pointed to the door.

”Get out.”

Frisk smiled and approached him. The world flickered to black and white. Micheal gave a startled jump and frantically looked around. _What the f*** is happening?_ He looked down at the child. The strange red soul was still in their chest. He felt a pull around his chest area and looked down. Floating before him was heart shaped thing, a blend of red and grey within it. 

*’You have a very special soul. **Mind if I take it?** ’

Micheal let out a cry as it was yanked away from him into Frisks hand. They inspected it before conjuring up what looked like a strange yellow button. He stumbled back as they reached their hand inside. _Pain. I-I’m feeling pain. But I haven’t felt pain in a long time! Oh god, I feel like I’m dying!_ He fell to the floor, his breathing growing heavy. _But only fire can kill me!! Did the one in Fazbears do something?_  He looked up as his soul disappeared into the human. They smiled.

”Thank you **Micheal Afton.** I hope you have fun in my place!”

And everything faded away, leaving only black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy that was edgy. So about Frisk, they narrate for themself now because Chara was the previous narrator. Also, Micheal is not dead. Tune in next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Light. _It hurts. It’s so cold._ With a groan, Micheal sat up. He rubbed his head, squinting at his surroundings. It was very white. For a second, it almost seemed like he was in heaven, that his soul had finally been put to rest. And then he noticed the pine trees. Little flakes of snow were falling from above.

*You look around, wondering how you got to wherever you are.

Micheal jumped and looked around searching for the person responsible for the voice. 

*You look around, searching for the source of this mysterious voice. Little did you know that they were creeping right behind you!

He spun around to see another child. They looked like the last one. Their hair was a darker brown and their green shirt had one yellow stripe. Their eyes were a chocolate brown and they had rosy cheeks. They extended a small not yellow hand.

”Hello. I am Chara. Welcome to a Undertale.”

”Undertale? What is that an arcade game!”, Micheal spat, “Look, I’ve already been through a fair ton of crap in my life and I just want to know where the hell I am and how I got here!”

Chara let out a dissapointed sigh. _Jeez, Frisk just had to go for a protagonist like this guy._ Her nose wrinkled in disgust. _And does he ever shower? And what’s up with his eyes and skin? Actually, I shouldn’t be saying that with Frisk being Frisk and all._

 _“_ Alright, you are in the outskirts of Snowdin, in the Underground in the world of Undertale.”

Micheal stared at her.

”Say what now?”

”You are in the out-“

”No!”, He yelled in annoyance, “What do you mean by Undertale? Is that a place, a country, a state? If so, where’s the nearest motorway. I can follow it back to Utah or a harbour or something.”

”I don’t think you’re quite getting what I mean when I say Underground.”, She gestured around her, “All of this is Underground.”

Chara couldn’t help but smirk as the man started shaking. He looked around him slowly, muttering stuff about being underground before. He leaned down and poked her. Before she could retaliate he had taken her arm and was examining it. _Ok. May have to do my scary face if he doesn’t stop whatever he’s doing._ He let her arm go and turned away for a bit. Chara raised an eyebrow. She stomped over to him and grabbed his arm. Despite his retaliations, Chara began to drag him through the snow. _Well, this guy sure likes being edgy._ A fire of bad words blazed into Chara’s ear, making a glare appear on her face. _If Toriel was here, he’d be in big trouble. *Sigh* Right. Time to get him to Snowdin town._

* * *

 Micheal shoved a tree branch out of his way, brushing snow off his shoulders. The child was nearby, chattering away to him. He was barely paying attention though. _Who thought it would be a good idea to have a puzzle on ice? What if the ice breaks? What about summer? These questions will never be answered._ He sighed as the child started talking about how Snowdin was in a perpetual state of winter because of something something cave magic blah blah blah. He gave a brief glance to a strange lump of snow on the ground. ‘This is a snow poff.’, He heard the child say. He walked past all others before stopping at one. _Did that one shine?_ He reached his hand in side and pulled out...

”MONEY!!!!”, Micheal cried over the childs monologue

”Actually, it’s gold.”, Chara deapanned as Micheal shoved it in his pocket like an excited child.

”Even better!!!”, He boomed with a stupid grin on his face, “Say, Do you guys have a lot of gold around here?”

”Yes. It’s our currency.”, Chara shook her head as the fully grown man started cheering, saying things like ‘I’M GONNA BE RICH!!!’ And ‘BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!’. _For someone who acts so edgy he sure is an overgrown child._ There was the sound of snow scattering as a head emerged from a snow poff. It was panting, and stared at them with it’s shiny black eyes.

”Awwwww.”, Chara smirked at his reaction, knowing fully well what was coming, “Finally, something normal!”

He reached out to pet it. There was the clanking of metal and a growing expression of horror on his face as the Greater Dog emerged.

”Aww sh**.”, Micheal muttered as Chara burst into laughter.

Everything flickered to black and white as Micheal turned to look at her, gawping.

”It’s....It’s the....IT’S THE GREATER DOG!!”, Chara barely managed to say between peaks of laughter.

Micheal looked back up at the panting menace and gulped. He jumped as 4 yellow buttons appeared before him. _What the-? Never mind._ He pressed the button with ACT on it. _Ummmm......_ *You call the Greater Dog. Micheal let out a small scream as it blunder towards him slobber flying into his face. It planted a tounge on his face before recoiling at the rotten taste. It growled. _Oh that’s not good._ It raised its dog face spear, which began to switch to blue like a Christmas light. _That’s not good at all._ Micheal watched as the Christmas  spear was planted into the ground. It moved towards him. White, blue, white, blue-Micheal watched as it passed right through his pressed up body. He banged on the side of the invisible box the child just outside. He was about to cry out when her narration cut through once more. *G-Greater Dog is seeking affection. Micheal scrunched up his face before turning to face the dog. It’s empty, soulless eyes staring into his soul as he pressed ACT once more. _Here goes nothing._ There was a small beep as he pressed pet. He winced as the dog thumped towards before curling up in his lap. Ignoring the fact that it may have broken one of his legs, he softly stroked it. The dog let out small soft breaths as it closed its eyes. _Good, now I can_ It’s eyes shot open and it jumped up, causing a mini earthquake as it slammed back to the ground. Micheal stumbled up before shuddering as the spear thumped into him. He saw something flickering and looked to his chest. Placed there was white heart.  _Huh. Didn’t that kid call it a soul? I remember mine looking different._ There was another beep as he pressed play. He looked around before picking up a small clump of snow, hurriedly moulding it into a ball. He threw it with all his might, a loud ‘Fetch!’ echoing through the area followed by a dissapointing splat. Charas giggles went straight into his ear as he watched the dog round up all the snow in area and dumping it on his feet. It lay down with a small whimper. The spear came through again, but Micheal was too busy standing still gazing into nothing while questioning his existence. He picked up a clump of the snow and through it, which was greeted with a tired whine. Loud barks cut through the empty space, knocking Micheal off his feet. He reached out and pet the dog once more. It gave happy barks before a spear attempted to cut through Micheal again. He let again, this time more desperately. _Come on doggy_ He thought as it flopped onto its back, legs in the air, _don’t do any more._ Micheal let out a groan as more barks sounded, this time being avoided by the purple man. *Greater Dog is contended.

“Does that mean I can leave now?”, Chara pointed to the MERCY button which was followed by a beep.

*You won! You earned 0 XP and 40G!

Silence. Chara looked over at Micheal who stared at the stuff in his hand.

”Aren’t you happy?”

He shoved it in his pocket before walking off, Chara scurrying behind.

”I just want somewhere to rest.”

Going forward, A bridge came into view. _Great._  He thought as he stepped down on it _It’s wobbly._ Holding onto both ropes for (maybe) dear life, Micheal climbed forward, jerking to the side at certain points. Chara was staring at the horizon, frowning and squinting. He looked back at her, raising a barely existent eyebrow.

”What’s with the face?”

”It’s just that someone is meant to be over there.”, She replied, pointing to the snow after the bridge, “Two skeletons. Feel like you would get along with them.”

“Perhaps they’re just late for whatever get together you’re having.”, He said, before almost falling again.

”But they’re _never_ late. They’re always right there as Frisk steps off the bridge.”

Micheal stopped and looked back at her.

”Frisk? Like, small yellow kid in a jumper?”

Chara stared at him, concern growing like a weed on her face.

”Yeah. Strange. They should’ve just brought you here without contact.”

”Oh trust me.”, Micheal said, giving a short sigh of relief as he stepped off the bridge, “She-“

This earned a searing glare from Chara. 

“I mean, they got in contact all right. Did this weird thing were they tore this thing they addressed as a soul, even though those are small balls of liquified light, out of my chest. Say, this is a pretty nice town. No ones going to try and kill me though, right?”

Chara was staring ahead at the town, her eyes widening in horror.

”Um, Chara, are you?”

Micheal felt fingers wrapping around his hand and was dragged at impossibly fast speeds through the snow. It billowed out and hit unfortunate residents in the face as they passed, earning a few angry cries. They jolted to a sudden stop outside a relatively large house made of wood. It had a wreath on the door that Chara threw open, running inside. Micheal followed, watching as the child collapsed to the ground in front of a pile of clothes.

”No.....”

Micheal walked round and saw there was another pile of clothes near it. He picked up what looked like a fluffy pink slipper and looked back over at the child. She was holding a dusty red scarf in her hands. Micheal put the slipper down with its pair in a pile of dust and kneeled near the child patting her on the back.

”Dont worry. I’m sure whatever happened it will be ok.”

”No. No it isn’t ok.”, Chara whispered, “I knew something was wrong ever since I had a physical form. You said it yourself, they tore out your soul. You should be dead. But your not.”

She stood up, scarf still in her arms, wiping a single tear from her face.

”They would have to use your soul to stay anchored in your world. In the swap between worlds, they couldn’t give you their soul, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to travel and manipulate worlds. So, they used a substitute for both me and you, as I was bound as a ghost to their soul.”, She gestured to the piles of dust, “These were two innocent monsters, brothers in fact. And they killed them. They killed them for the sake of a game. We now have their souls to keep us alive. Honestly, I don’t know what I was to expect. I went along with it the first time. It changed them and I should’ve stopped it. And now they have a hunger that will not be satisfied.”

”They’ll keep going, won’t they?”, Micheal said, voice tinted with sadness, “They’ll keep travelling from world to world until there’s none left.”

Chara nodded, another tear making its way out.

”And they’ll take more souls and replace them until....”

”Until every monster is dead.”, Chara finished, wiping her nose on her sleeve, “Main character, enemy, NPC, all dead. There will be no Undertale for other protagonists to explore or enjoy. And all because I couldn’t control a selfish child.”

Chara sat down, legs crossed, and buried her face in her hands. Micheal sat down as well, trying to see what was going on in the girls head. If he squinted really close, he could see a bit of himself in the child. Someone trying to control a selfish person with a hunger for blood, and failing again and again. Micheal knew that feeling too well. Every child that died....he felt like he was one who killed them. Another innocent on a long list that seemed to stretch on for ever and ever. He reached out a hand and patted her knee. A brown eye peered out between the fingers. Micheal put on his best reassuring smile, the kind his mother did when she and his ‘father’ had just argued. ‘Don’t worry, mummy and daddy aren’t getting a divorce.’ He heard his  say in that silky voice. Oh how he wished she did. _Why do you hide inside your walls?....._ Micheal shuddered and shook that thought off. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be ok. I mean, you know how this place works right.”, She nodded her head, “And I’m a protagonist. We can figure out how to fix this. We could just, I don’t know, do some stuff like they did.”

”If you mean RESET or open tears, you can only do that with DETERMINATION and we just plain old monster souls.”, She let out a sad sigh and let the hands fall from her face, “There’s no way out.”

Micheal furrowed his brow and thought, his mind working at fifty miles per hour as Chara ranted about the workings of the world on the background. He snapped his fingers.

”You said they would keep on going, right?”

Chara gave him a suspicious look before answering.

”Yes.”

”Well, the place I was working at burned down, so I’m not doing anything. It’s just a matter of time until they move onto another world. And when they do-“

”There will be a portal!”, Chara cried, “Mike-“

”Micheal”

”You’re a genius!!!! Now all we have to do is wait until the next person comes!”

”Wait, won’t..Won’t someone else die.”

Chara’s entire body deflated at the realisation.

”Yes. But sacrifices must be made to better a world.”

Micheal yawned and nodded before laying down.

”What are you doing?”, Chara asked.

”Napping. I don’t get to sleep the entire night in my job. Plus, it’s a good pastime for boredom. Wake me up when the portal opens.”

And the purple man lay there, quietly sleeping. Chara stared at the room around her and sighed. _Let’s just hope this plan works. Otherwise we’re going to be in a lot of trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I lose track of them in long Chapters.  
> See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loud crack that tore through the silence as a portal made of binary opened. A child stepped through it, their skin a much more vivid yellow than their surroundings. They looked around at their dull surroundings, a faint but quick littering near by. They walked forward, ignoring the black substance that had started to cling to their boots. They briefly stopped, head cranes to hear the nearby grunts and protests of a voice. They smiled. Their pace slowed as they crept towards the door. They peered around and found exactly what they were looking for. Wiping ink stains off his brown jacket, a 50 or so year old man stood in the middle of a mess of dark puddles. They brought their attention up to the decorative sign nearby. The man continued to walk, axe at the ready, his whole body tense. His head moved looking for the slightest sign of danger. Unfortunate that he didn’t know that there were two pairs of eyes watching him.

* * *

 Chara desperately shook Micheal before slapping him. His eyes snapped opened and he sat up, glaring at her in an accusing way.

”What was that for?!”, He asked.

Chara put a finger to her lips, allowing a dull hum to be heard. 

“It’s here.”

Micheal looked around, trying to find the source, but to no avail. Chara rolled her eyes before pressing a yellow button with the words ‘PAUSE’. The world vanished, leaving only a black void. 

“There!”, She cried, pointing to a green portal.

Micheal stood up as Chara broke into a run, the portal already fading. She pushed her legs forward as fast as she could go, faster, faster. The green light shone onto her face and- **New file introduced. Processing....... Chara.file successfully implemented. New file introduced. Processing........ Mike.file successfully implemented. Old file update Processing......... Henry.file successfully updated. Game loading........ loading........ loading.......**

Chara opened her eyes to a dull ceiling. She sat up, rubbing her head, a throbbing headache inside it. There was a faint ache in her chest. _Poor Sans. His soul wasn’t made to handle any transition like this. We better catch Frisk quick or we’ll burn out their souls entirely._ Looking around, she could see a yellowed world with a black liquid dripping from almost every crack and surface. She touched some of it, identifying it as ink. _Weird. Why would anyone have this much ink?_ Hearing a groan from nearby, she turned expecting to see Micheal. Instead she was greeted by someone else. It was a man, around his 50s, with black hair. He wore a brown jacket and a white shirt, inkstains almost invisible against his black trousers and shoes. Openening his eyes, Chara could see that were a similar yellow to his surroundings. 

“Did I really faint again? Oh well, guess it can’t be AH!!”

The man jumped in surprise upon seeing Chara. She extended a hand and put on her best smile (that was probably more off putting but never mind). 

“Hello. I am Chara. What’s your name?”

”H-Henry.”, He answered, shaking her hand, “How did you get down here? It’s dangerous.”

”I can see that. Say, why is there so much ink?”

”I don’t really know actually. There’s some machine that makes it, or runs on it? It’s all very confusing.”

”Hey Chara, where the heck are we?”

Both their heads turned to look at Micheal. The man screamed and grabbed an axe on the floor that Chara had just noticed. Standing up, the man ran over to Micheal who had scrambled to his feet. 

“WAIT WHAT???!! HEY LOOK I DONT MEAN ANY HARM-“

”BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME DEMON SPAWN!!!”

Chara sighed and walked over to the two of them. She stuck a hand between their scuffle only to be grabbed and shoved behind Henry.

”Get behind me, I’ll get rid of this thing.”

”Henry, that’s my friend Micheal.”

”Listen Chara, corpses are not our friends.”, He said, readying to swing at Micheal.

”Don’t make me do my scary face Henry.”, Chara said, folding her arms like a dissapointed parent.

Henry looked at her in a confused way, “Scary face-“

Chara mouth almost seemed to unhinge as her eyes and mouth went black. Henry stumbled back in shock, dropping the axe. Chara’s face snapped back to normal as suddenly as it had deformed. Leaning down she picked up the axe and faced the two men who were clinging to each other in fear.

”Good to see you’re getting along. Now Henry, this is my friend Micheal. He’s from another universe.”

”Another what?”

”Universe. You see we all come from different universes and currently we are in yours. Someone from my universe has decided to mess about in universes that are not theirs, and unfortunately this is one of them. Say, have you seen a yellow child recently?”

”Yeah, I have. They showed up and took something from my chest-“

”So it’s already too late then.”, Chara mumbled, “Well, we’ll just have to track them and try to get into the next portal they opened.”

She barged last both of them and walked purposefully down the hall. Micheal and Henry looked at each other.

”Do you have any idea what she’s talking about?”, Henry asked.

”Nope, but i’ve learned to just roll with her weirdness.”, He answered.

And the two men ran after her, taking one step deeper into madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the awful quality of this work.


End file.
